Haunted
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She was just looking for a new life away from Los Santos... but when she inadvertently stumbles upon him, her dream of a new life is put in danger from the darker side of Tokyo.


**Carly's P.O.V**

I know I shouldn't be wandering around alone… but something isn't right. I know we've only been here for a few days but something's off.

I slipped away from the others after dinner and I'm tailing someone out of pure curiosity, he doesn't look okay.

"Don't… please don't…" He says after falling to his knees, me trying to help him up and him lightly gripping my grey military style lightweight jacket.

"But you need help…" I say, managing to help him up… and jumping back in fright when he lunges at me and grabs me in a mix of fear and warning, me seeing that his left eye is black and red.

"This place isn't safe for you, little one." He says… and then for a split second, I see what looks like a female spirit.

"Oh, don't warn her away… come on, I know she's small but she'll still make a decent snack, Kaneki." She says, taunting him.

"No! She's just a kid, Rize!" Kaneki says, throwing me to the ground. "Go! Run, kid, run!" He yells before falling to his knees again, tears streaming down his face and him placing a hand on my left. "Please… don't worry about me. Just go." He says in a softer tone before I stand up and run off.

It's when I reach the restaurant again that I crash into Johnny and he stops me from falling and holds me close to him.

This, us trying to get away from the insanity of San Andreas… what the hell is going on here?!

We meet up with the others at the hotel… something being hidden here in Tokyo.

But I'm not sure I want to know what.

 **Kaneki's P.O.V**

"You should've eaten her… how long do you think you can live off of the scraps that the old man gives you?!" Rize says angrily after appearing to me.

"I'm not like you…" I say. Hell would have to freeze over before I see that little girl again… those eyes, she tried to hide it but she had a vulnerable look in them.

She saw someone in worse peril than herself and tried to help… but it would've cost her to lose her life and who am I to take her from the ones who think of her as family… or from the one who loves her? I sensed it and to kill her would be taking a huge part of his heart away too.

Rize disappears in disappointment… good. Stay gone, you ghoul bitch!

I stand up and make my way back home, closing the door… there is when I see Yoshimura waiting here.

"That little one you chased off… basically saved her life." Yoshimura says… but he's holding something back.

"Is someone other than the ghouls after her?" I ask, him nodding.

"I don't exactly know who yet but she seemed a bit jumpy earlier when she stopped by the coffee shop… like she was running from someone." Yoshimura says.

"She's not a tourist… she picked a hell of a place to hide out." I say, looking out the window at the setting sun.

The full blooded ghouls will zone in on her before she realises it… I can't left her suffer like that.

No… I need to find her again. When the Ghoul side of me has calmed down enough so I won't kill this kid.

 **Third Person Perspective, Jack's house…**

K8lynn stopped by and saw a note on the door, picking it off the door and reading it.

' _Gone after them, don't expect much because I'm not sure if they'll come back or where they are exactly.'_

The note was in Jack's handwriting and from what K8lynn could tell, it was written at least three days ago.

"So it's come down to this…" K8lynn mutters, dialing a number she had found recently.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Ashley Bryan, right?" K8lynn says.

"Yep, this a business call? What you need, weapons, drugs?" Ashley asks.

"Someone found… yeah, I know you're not an assassin or bounty hunter but I have a feeling you'll make an exception for this." K8lynn says.

"And why is that?" Ashley asks.

"Because you know her… Carly Jade Townley." K8lynn says, Ashley turning angry.

"Bullshit… there's no way she's-" Ashley starts to say.

"Oh, very much alive. As well as her snake of a father." K8lynn says.

"If I don't find her or who she's run off with and you call me again… I'll find you, I'll find Trevor and I'll rip what's left of your life apart, K8lynn Nichols. Yeah… wasn't that hard to put together that you're just some fuckbuddy to him, you don't mean a damn thing to him. And you know it." Ashley says before hanging up, Tommy walking down the steps of the LS Hunterz clubhouse.

"Back to work already?" Tommy asks as he rubbed his face in a sleepy manner.

"Yep… hey, whatcha got there, Lex?" Ashley says, turning to Lex after he walked in with two phones that he fished out of the LS River.

"Just found them. A bit damaged but I think the battery and sim cards are recoverable." Lex says, the three heading into the computer room upstairs.

Setting the phones down after drying them out, Ashley plugged the USB cord into the ports on the phone and one computer as Tommy did the same with the other… and both turning startled with what they found.

"Last calls were made… 3 ½ days ago, they pinged on the tower near the river they were tossed into by Carly and Johnny. Calls each lasted about 5 minutes and the one from Carly's phone was made to Michael while the one from Johnny's was… made to Juana Martinez." Tommy says, Ashley's head snapping up as she knew Juana back in Liberty City.

She knew where Juana was living too… and Ashley knew she'd need help outside of the LS Hunterz.


End file.
